maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little War Horse
My Little War Horse is a crossover between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and War Horse. thumb|right|261px|Video of Short Segment This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 19 (45): [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']]. Summary Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gets drafted into World War I. References *Bronies *World War I *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_The_First_Avenger Captain America: the First Avenger] *English Channel *England *France *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Tintin_(film) The Adventures of Tintin: the Secret of the Unicorn] *Steven Spielberg *''Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure'' *World War II *Sinking of the RMS Lusitania *SpongeBob SquarePants Characters *Albert Narracott *Captain Nicholls *Joey *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Fluttershy *Twilight Sparkle *Tintin *Snowy *Captain Haddock *A blue Earth pony without a cutie mark *A yellow Pegasus without a cutie mark *A red Pegasus without a cutie mark *A purple Pegasus without a cutie mark *A pink Unicorn *A light blue Unicorn *A red Unicorn *A dark blue Unicorn Transcript (Captian Nicholls and Albert Narracott are on-screen.) Captain Nicholls: My boy, England is at war, a world war. And we need your help. Albert Narracott: But I'm just a 98-pound weakling! I couldn't join the army, unless you had a machine that can turn me into a super-soldier! Hey, that's a great idea! You can call me "Captain Ameri--" Captain Nicholls: You misunderstand. We don't want you. We want your horse. Albert Narracott: Not Joey! Captain Nicholls: Correct, not Joey. We actually want the pink one. (Pinkie Pie appears.) Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! (Title card appears: "My Little War Horse" and so does a rainbow.) (Scene goes to lots of ponies.) Pinkie Pie: Well, isn't this a colorful brigade! Rainbow Dash: They're calling us the greatest generation born! Applejack: I hear that our drill sergeant is the toughest in the whole army. Pinkie Pie: I hear that I really shouldn't be here! From me! I hear it when I say it out loud! I really shouldn't be here. Rainbow Dash: Shhh. Here comes the sergeant. (Fluttershy appears.) Fluttershy: Attention ponies. Pinkie Pie: She doesn't seem so bad. Fluttershy: Ahem. (Goes into man voice.) YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO BE SENT TO FRANCE TO FIGHT ON THE BATTLEFIELD OF WORLD WAR I WHICH IS ACTUALLY CALLED THE GREAT WAR BECUASE WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT WE'D HAVE MORE THAN ONE WAR! BUT NOW THAT WE DO, IT JUST MAKES IT LESS CONFUSING TO THE MOVIE GOING PUBLIC! YOU GOT THAT?! Pinkie Pie: What's the movie? Albert Narracott: I can't imagine the thoughts of Pinkie being all alone in this World War I. I know what I'll do, go to France and save her! TO FRANCE! (Albert heads to France. The scene goes to four ponies (Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash).) Rainbow Dash: Everypony, be quiet! The enemy's just over that hill! Pinkie Pie: Okay, so I know we're gonna fight whoever's over there, and that's a great plan! Really, I love the fighting plan! But I was thinking, what if, just go with me, we Don't fight and instead I give them this nice cake? (Pulls out a cake that says "Yay Friends!") BOOM! Rainbow Dash: Too late! They see us! Applejack: Who? Rainbow Dash: This is World War I! Who do you think? THE UNICORNS! Twilight Sparkle: Unicorns, ATTACK! Rainbow Dash: Us guys, ATTACK ALSO! (The ponies attack. Suddenly, a rainbow beam hits Pinkie Pie and slams the cake. The cake text changes to "Go Bronies!") Pinkie Pie: How's that even possible? (Meanwhile, Albert Narracott goes to France.) Albert Narracott: Alright, there was a little more ocean between England and France than I thought. Now, how do I save Pinkie? OF COURSE! I'm in France, it's a Spielberg movie! I know who I could call! (Scene goes to Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy.) Tintin: At last! With this clue we can solve the secret of the Unicorn. (Albert Narracott busts in.) Albert Narracott: TINTIN! Stop whatever boring adventure you're doing and come with me. Tintin: My adventures aren't boring! Albert Narracott: OK, fine! They're European. (Scene goes to the ponies battling the unicorns. But then a rainbow beam hits Rainbow Dash's leg.) Rainbow Dash: MY LEG! Twilight Sparkle: Any last words, pony? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, any last words? Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? But you're on my side. Pinkie Pie: Am I? Honestly, I get confused. I mean, we all look alike, there are colors... Twilight Sparkle: And we all just want to learn about friendship. Rainbow Dash: So why are we fighting? Pinkie Pie: UNICORN! Twilight Sparkle: Don't do that. I have a name! Pinkie Pie: No, that Unicorn! (The Unicorn ship sails out to the battlefield. The Ship splashes the ponies out of the way. Albert Narracott, Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy arrive.) Albert Narracott: PINKIE PIE! Tintin and I are here to rescue you. Pinkie Pie: Tintin? And I thought Pinkie Pie was a dopey name. (Tintin frowns.) Twilight Sparkle: No one needs to be rescued because ponies and unicorns are at peace. The Crystal Scepter is back in the Golden City and World War I is over! Albert Narracott: Are you sure this is the story of World War I? Pinkie Pie: Yes, because it's the sequel, World War II, that has the Peacocks and the Dolphins, I think. Ain't history grand? (Segment ends.) Trivia *This is the first time'' [[The Adventures of Tintin|''the Adventures of Tintin]] was on MAD. The second will be [[The Adventures of TaunTaun|'The Adventures of TaunTaun']] from [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']]. *Tara Strong, who voiced Twilight Sparkle in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'', reprises her role as Twilight Sparkle and also voiced Pinkie Pie. (See Tara's Twitter.) *When Rainbow Dash said, "MY LEG!" it's a reference to the Fred Rechid running gag, "MY LEG!" from Nickelodeon's longest-running Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present). *The unicorns shot rainbows from their horns, just like Whirlwind from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. *Spike, Rarity, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna didn't appear in this sketch despite the four being main characters from that show. *Antagonists: None *Fluttershy's occasional violent outbursts are parodied in this short. **Another parody related to Fluttershy is that in one episode, due to a Poison Joke plant, she got a man's voice, and in the skit, she clears her throat and gets a man's voice. This masculine-voiced version of her is known commonly as Flutterguy. **It also resembles the voice she had in a parodied series known as PONY.MOV made by HotDiggedyDemon. (Except it did'nt sound like Fat Albert.) *When Pinkie Pie falls on her cake, the words change from "YAY FRIENDS!" to "GO BRONIES!", an obvious nod to the YouTube community. It is also of note that Tara Strong suggested it. Goofs *Captain Haddock didn't speak in the sketch. *When Albert Narracott tries get Tintin to help him to save Pinkie Pie, but usually he actually landed in New York (not France). *How can Albert can walk through sea if he'll almost died. **A seaweed and a fish is seen Albert when he landed in France (not really, actually is New York), before spiting out the Fish. *Comic Books was not invented till 19th or 20th Century. *Albert Narracott and Captain Nicholls's eyes and mouths are wrong in this sketch. *Beyond Tintin you can see the buildings and an old house, which means this sketch is set in 2012, but usually World War I, II and III was over by the time in actual reality. **Usually in the movie, novel and play, it is set in 1912, not 2012. *An oil lamp seen next to Tintin. *A picture of a cow is seen by the door before Albert Narracott opened the door to get Tintin. *Albert says Tintin's adventures are European, but really, they're Belgium. *Albert Narracott mistakenly said it's a Spielberg movie of Tintin; originally in real life it's a Spielberg/Jackson movie of Tintin (Jackson, I mean is Peter Jackson). *In the comics and the movie, the Unicorn Ship is shipwrecked, so Tintin find the mystery of the Unicorn Ship, but in this sketch, the Unicorn Ship is not shipwrecked. *None of the ponies look exactly like they do in their show. The most obvious of these is Applejack, who both looks and sounds more like her sister, Apple Bloom. **However, the most accurate one is Fluttershy. The only difference is that she's drawn in the skit's style, her colors aren't and bright or pastel, and her Cutie Mark has only one butterfly rather than three. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death Category:Transcripts